Football Less Devils Aren't Less Interesting
by haveyounomercy
Summary: At a 20-year Devilbat reunion, we discover some people just aren't meant to change. T for the F-bomb, Oneshot


**A/N Haha, out of nowhere I decided to write a random Eyeshield 21 fanfic. I've been a crazy fan for so long; it's about time I wrote a fanfic! Or so I thought. This was just a random idea I had, haha. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.**

_What if, the entire Devilbat team was refused a football lifestyle?_

_What if every single one was kicked out of the NFL?_

_What would they be doing?_

Football-less Devils aren't less interesting

My hands shook like the time I had received the letter. I was sweating as I pushed open the door to our old clubhouse. The first thing that I saw was a huge banner.

"DEVILBATS 20 YEARS REUNION! YA-HAAA!" I sighed. Flashy as ever, I see. Things hadn't changed that much, I guess. I caught a glimpse of some old friends. I sidled on over and listened to the conversation.

"Wow, Sena. So you really did get married to Suzuna, eh?" A voice called out. I looked at him. Now a little taller, he was dressed casually as he scratched the back of his head, stammering. Beside him, a girl with short blue hair smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'm now a doctor that helps runners with leg injuries."

"And I'm a matchmaker! Anyone who's single, I'll pair them up!" Suzuna cheered loudly. I couldn't help but smile.

"MUKYA!" A small figure pushed its way through the line and hugged Sena.

"M-M-Monta?" Sena squeaked.

"Yeah!" He heaved his chest outwards proudly. "After I stopped playing football, I became a toy maker! My best product are these talking balls!" He threw one up in the air. A familiar voice came out.

"Catch me!" He firmly secured it into his hands. As his hands touched it, the voice called out, "Catch MAX!! You caught me!" Everyone just sighed.

"You guys! It's so nice to see you!" We were all squashed down to the ground by a familiar belly.

"Kurita! Get off of us!" We yelled, as the crying mass of friendliness smiled. He looked no different, just his hair was longer. A little shadow tossed us in the air.

"R-r-reunion!" Komosubi made out.

"It's been a long time since we have met! I am so glad we could have this reunion together! I hope to have an enjoyable time with everyone!" Kurita translated. Seems like I still couldn't understand Powerful-Go.

"Komosubi is now the headmaster of a karate school." Kurita beamed.

"Even the little runt is here!" A tall blonde man exclaimed.

"The Huh Huh Brothers!" Suzuna shouted as they arrived.

"Stop calling us that! We're not brothers!" They yelled in unison.

"Toganou's a mangaka, and Kuroki's a game maker." Juumonji shook his head and sighed. Then he pointed at the two other boys. They waved.

"And I decided to become a police officer." We all stared at Juumonji.

"Isn't that kind of hard with your delinquent past?" An old face proclaimed.

"MUSASHI!" He was quickly enveloped by Kurita.

"As for me," He stuck a finger into his ear "I inherited my dad's company."

"A-Ha-Ha! Did you miss me? 20 years without me must have been a nightmare!"

"Ah, it's the idiot." We all chorused as the sparkling figure fell to the floor in shock. He was soon revived by a nice, shy voice.

"Ah, my life definitely wasn't nearly as interesting." Yukimitsu, with that bald patch still there, stood there calmly.

"I've become someone who figures out techniques for American football."

"Do you want to know what I do for a living?" Taki opened his jacket.

"No." The effect made him collapse.

"Fucking goatie, Fucking shrimp, Fucking fatty, it seems your all here!"

We dived as a rain of bullets and an all-too familiar "Ke Ke Ke Ke" was heard. The devil himself, Hiruma had arrived. Behind him, Mamori stood, smiling slightly. We all gaped.

"You, you guys…" We stammered. Monta fell to the floor in shock and despair. Suzuna's smile was so big it looked scary. Sena tried to finish the sentence.

"Married?" We were showered with bullets again.

"Fucking team, she's my fucking secretary. I'm the manager of the biggest weapons export in the continent." He grinned.

"He didn't change at all…" Sena muttered. He was right. Every single spiked hair was still in the same place. Mamori didn't look that different either.

"Idiot! Devils are immortal! They don't age!" Monta whispered.

"It seems we have everyone now! I'm so glad!" Kurita started crying again.

"Here." I handed him a box of tissues.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed at me.

"ISHIMARU! We totally didn't see you! AT ALL!" Taki screamed.

"Actually, I've been here the whole time…" They all fell to the floor.

"But it's alright, it's alright." I waved my hand in the air.

"MUKYA! Let's start the party!" They had already moved on.

It really was true. After 20 years, after our football dreams shattered, we were still the Deimon Devilbats.

Football-less Devils really aren't less interesting.


End file.
